


A Peculiar Fellowship

by ariminiria



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, i dunno, i might suffer through, i'm really not feeling the inspiration on this one but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: (Y/N) was uncommon for an elf. Though she was the best archer in an age, many of her kind thought her strange, and although she was well aware, she didn’t care. Some even hated her, but this too, she brushed off.This estrangement stemmed from her curious friendship with the dwarves, the supposed ‘enemies’ of the elves. However, (Y/N) did not see them as such. Rather, she sought to eventually bring peace to the two nations.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) was uncommon for an elf. Though she was the best archer in an age, many of her kind thought her strange, and although she was well aware, she didn’t care. Some even hated her, but this too, she brushed off.

This estrangement stemmed from her curious friendship with the dwarves, the supposed ‘enemies’ of the elves. However, (Y/N) did not see them as such. Rather, she sought to eventually bring peace to the two nations.

The dwarves were not all accepting, but many couldn’t help but grow fond of her eventually. Among these friends was Gimli, son of Gloin. He had threatened her when they first met, but it was a typical reaction and she took no offense.

As it was, the two had not seen each other for quite some time, so (Y/N) was quite happy to hear that Gimli would also be attending the Council of Elrond. (Y/N) was the only female of any of the races to be apart of the council, having worked hard to earn the other members’ respect and to prove herself just as valuable as any of them.

Nearing Rivendell, (Y/N) saw the other representatives arriving as well, including Legolas Greenleaf. As she dismounted, she heard a gravelly voice call out to her.

“Ah, there she is! The only tolerable pointy-ear!”

(Y/N) turned, smiling brightly.

“Gimli, my friend! It has been far too long, even by elvish standards.”

“Aye,” he nodded, “It’s regrettable that it took a Council meeting to bring us together again.”

“Indeed.”

She went to make another remark, but just then, another voice cut in.

“Lady (Y/N)...”

It was Legolas. (Y/N) was familiar with him. He was something of a wanderer, and their paths had crossed on more than one occasion.

“Hello Legolas,” she replied softly.

She wasn’t sure how to conduct herself around him, uncertain as to whether or not he held her in the same regard as the majority of their kin.

“Ha na- nearlui anand an i council na begin.  _ *It is nearly time for the council to begin.* _ ” he said in Sindarin, glancing at Gimli.

(Y/N) frowned, not sure what to make of his reaction.

“Then perhaps we should all take our seats.”

Gimli rolled his eyes and headed to the meeting place with a ‘hmph’, (Y/N) close behind.

 

When the young Hobbit volunteered to be the ringbearer, (Y/N)’s heart went out to him. Of course, she volunteered to be a part of the Fellowship to help him, despite the protests of some.

“A female has no place on this quest!” scoffed one of the Men.

Gimli growled challengingly.

“(Y/N) is more qualified than any other on this council who has yet to volunteer.” He looked each of the remaining members in the eye as he spoke, changing his tone to slightly lighthearted and joking to relieve the tension. “Besides, this quest has two Men, yet only one elf and one dwarf. (Y/N) represents both the elves and the dwarves, therefore balancing the fellowship and making her an invaluable part of this quest.”

Legolas tilted his head curiously, but didn’t comment on Gimli’s speech other than to say, “Lady (Y/N) is the finest archer of our race.”

Unsure what to make of the strange reaction, (Y/N) merely nodded to her kinsman respectfully.

“Very well,” Elrond said after a moment of silence. “Ten companions…”

And so the adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

       Hobbits were strange creatures. (Y/N) already knew this, but Master Peregrin Took was reaching heights that Bilbo Baggins never had.

       “My lady, may I ask you a question?” he piped up for the umpteenth time as they walked.

       “Yes, Pippin,” she replied, hiding a smile.

       “Why do you cover your ears? All of the other elves braid their hair so that theirs can be seen.”

       (Y/N) stiffened at that, and she saw Legolas look over from the corner of her eye.

       Poor Pippin didn’t seem to realize that that had been a bad question to ask, and Merry elbowed him in the side.

       “Ow! What was that for?”

       As the two began to fight between themselves, (Y/N) slowed in her pace, dropping to the back of the group.

       “Lady (Y/N)?” came the soft voice of her fellow elf.

       “Legolas, please…” she sighed. “I wish to be left alone.”

       “As you wish,” he murmured.

       With that, (Y/N) found herself alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

       Once camp had been made, (Y/N) set about sharpening her sword. Some elves did not carry large blades, preferring their bows to anything but daggers or elegant spears, but those that did preferred the kind made by their kin. Boromir, however, seemed rather curious as to why (Y/N)’s was not.

       “That is a dwarvish blade, is it not?” he asked.

       The Hobbits all turned to stare. Gimli watched Boromir with an intense gaze, as if waiting to tell him off on her behalf. He, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf were well aware of the life she had led fifty years ago.

       (Y/N) gave her friend a small nod to settle him, then glanced at steward’s son.

       “Indeed, it is…”

       Boromir’s brow creased. “However did you acquire it?”

       “It was a gift.” She noticed the four Halflings were all leaning in, as if expecting to hear a tale, so she obliged. What did it matter if five more people knew of her past?

       “Tell me, what do you know of Thorin Oakenshield?”

       “The King Under the Mountain?” Frodo asked. “From Bilbo’s stories?”

       (Y/N) smiled fondly. “One and the same, dear Frodo.”

       Boromir hummed. “He’s been dead half a century. What of him?”

       “When Erebor fell to the dragon Smaug, the dwarves of the mountain were forced to wander from place to place. Thrain did not have heart enough to lead the people, and Thorin took charge. Not long after the betrayal of Thranduil…” - at this name, she sharpened her blade more fiercely, and Legolas looked away - “Thorin found an elven child on the side of the road, alone and crying. In a moment of compassion, he took her as his own. Even so, he could not bear to look upon her, and so, the tips of her ears were cut. He told the child that she was human, and raised her with as much love as he would have given his own flesh and blood. When she lived past the normal age of Men, he told her she must be of the royal Númenorean blood. She would live for at least another century or two. It was only when the company found themselves in the house of Lord Elrond that the child realized her heritage… In her  _father’s_  house.”

       The five of them wore varying expressions, though intrigue and disbelief seemed to be a common factor.

       “After Thorin fell in the Battle of Five Armies, the one he had loved as a daughter was presented with his blade…”

       Understanding passed over their faces.

       “And I have treasured it ever since,” (Y/N) finished. “Pippin, you asked why I cover my ears…” Slowly, she reached up and revealed the reason why. “I am not yet adept at ignoring the lingering glances of my kin, even after all these years.”

       Having said her piece, she stood.

       “Now, I know you Hobbits must be hungry… Come come, little ones.”

       Merry, Pippin, and Sam eagerly followed, but Frodo, (Y/N) noticed, stayed behind, deep in thought.


End file.
